Guinevere: Queen Of Camelot
by natashasromanoff
Summary: Camelot flourished under the king and queen's rule for three years. But now the king is dead and Guinevere has inherited the throne. Faced with many responsibilities, the young queen sets out to help Camelot recover from the war with Morgana.


A/N: Well here is my first story on this site!

Guinevere didn't want to be queen, she never did. All she wanted to be was Arthur's wife, she never wanted the throne, but now she was Queen of Camelot. It was her job to lead the people. The first thing she did was call a meeting and it was one she was sure of. It was all she could do to repay Merlin for everything he had done for Arthur and Camelot. She was going to lift the ban on magic, so people like Merlin could finally be free and no longer live in fear.

"Your highness, are you sure this is is wise?" Leon asked as soon as she had announced she was going to lift the ban. This was one thing she was sure of, Merlin deserved to be free of fear and she hoped this would call him home. She was angry that he hadn't come home, it had been months since Arthur's death, though deep down she knew that Merlin was still grieving as he had been close to Arthur like a brother and was probably afraid to come home.

"My marriage to Arthur was one I was sure of but this, Sir Leon, is something I know is right. People like Merlin should not have to live in fear because of who they are. It's time we help those affected by the Purge." Guinevere answered, her voice almost cracking when she said Arthur's name. The pain of losing him was still fresh, but she had to be strong, Arthur had insured she would inherit the throne and she would do everything in her power to lead the kingdom and the people.

"Your highness, Merlin has not been seen or heard from for six months, his mother has not seen him either, there is a chance he doesn't want to be found." Geoffrey stated his hands cupped, as he leaned from his chair to look at the queen. She gave him a small smile. Merlin had caused plenty of trouble in his library, but everyone knew Geoffrey was fond of the young man, now a known sorcerer. The news had spread fast that Merlin was a sorcerer and had managed for several years to keep it hidden, only a few people knew of his talents. Merlin had been Guinevere's best friend for years, and the one way she could repay him for everything he had done to ensure Arthur and Camelot's safety was to make sure those like him would no longer live in fear.

"Yes, that is true, but once word that ban on magic has been lifted, I have a feeling he will come home. He is grieving, I lost a husband, Camelot lost a king, but Merlin lost a brother when Arthur died. And he is afraid, and I want to send a message that those who use their gifts for good no longer live in fear.'' the queen stood up from her chair, her hair bouncing as she walked towards the large doors. She turned on her heel and waved Leon over to her.

"Yes, my lady?" he asked bowing his head. Guinevere mentally smiled, Leon had kept his word, he and the knights were loyal to her and for that she was thankful. Even before she married Arthur, Leon had always come to her, seeking advice and that had not changed.

"Call an audience I wish to make the announcement as soon as possible." Guinevere stated. He nodded and the doors opened, his cape swishing as he walked out the door. Deep down Guinevere wished Merlin had told her about his talents earlier, but she also knew why he hadn't. Somewhere inside her, she was cursing Uther for all the pain and misery he caused, for making Merlin live in fear of being who he was. The queen had no feelings towards Uther, the man had killed her father and had been one of the reasons Morgana turned against Camelot. Guinevere missed the old Morgana, the sweet person that had been her best friend, who had fought against Uther's tyranny time and time again.

Hours later, she was on the balcony, over looking a crowd of thousands. One hand was all it took for the crowd to be completely silent. Her held high, dressed in a red and gold dress, the crown atop her head, the queen proudly looked over her people.

"As many of you may know, one of our own has been outed as a sorcerer. Merlin, King Arthur's personal servant, came to Camelot to understand his gifts. Gifts that he had been born with, and from that day on. He protected Arthur and Camelot. He used his gifts to protect the prince, and continued to do so when Arthur was crowned king. Merlin lived in fear of being discovered, as many people like him still do. And so by the sacred laws invested in me, I lift the ban on magic. No longer will those that practice magic be hunted, no longer do you have to live in fear. But I warn you, if you use your gifts against the people and Camelot, you will be punished." Guinevere's voice resonated throughout the crowd. For several minutes there was complete silence and then someone clapped, and the crowd joined in. A smile grew across the queen's face, and she turned to Percival and Leon who were cheering along with the crowd. She took one last at the crowd and turned to walk away. Now all she had to do was hope news would spread and Merlin would come home.

"My lady?" Alexandria, the queen's personal servant, approached her. Her hands wringing, her eyes and cheeks were swollen red. Concern filled the queen as took her maid by the shoulders, and lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

"Alexandria, whats wrong? Has someone harmed you?" Guinevere asked. Alexandria shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to thank you for lifting the ban on magic. Now my family and I no longer have to hide in fear, thank you so much, your highness." and the young girl began sobbing. The queen wrapped her arms around the young girl and pulled her close.

"You're so very welcome, Alexandria, I am so sorry for the fear you've endured." the queen whispered. It was then she realized she wasn't only doing this for Merlin, she was doing it for every magic user in the kingdom. Two weeks had passed since Guinevere repealed the law against the practice of magic.

"Did I just see a juggler juggling fireballs in the court square?" Guinevere dropped the book she was holding, and spun around. A grin broke across her face when she saw who was in her chambers, Merlin. Nearly knocking him to the ground as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, he kept a steady hold on her.

"That was my maid, Alexandria. Turns out we had more sorcerer and sorceress' than we thought living in the city." Guinevere laughed as tears streamed down her face. He cupped her face, wiping them away.

"Arthur would be so proud of you, Gwen." he whispered. And she cried harder, and she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder as he pulled her closer. She pulled away, wiping away the tears.

"Merlin, how does being Court Sorcerer sound to you?" and he laughed.

"I would like that very much." and so it came to be. Merlin, the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived, became Camelot's Court Sorcerer and soon, Albion was created. Under the High Queen's rule, Albion flourished. For seventy three years, the kingdom was at peace, it entered a golden age like it had never seen. And one night, the queen went to sleep and never woke up. She had died with a smile on her face. She was the last of Merlin's friends to pass on, and just like Lancelot, Elyan, Arthur, Leon and Percival the queen was laid to rest at Albion. Destined to one day awaken when Albion's greatest need came to be.

End Note: Please leave a review telling me what you think! The story is up at AO3 too!


End file.
